Data display terminals have been in use for many years, and, up to recent times, these terminals have used cathode ray tubes for their displays. Cathode ray tubes are bulky, and there has been a need for a data display terminal which utilizes a flat display panel in place of the cathode ray tube. The present invention provides such a data display terminal.